


Sleepin' Around; Sebawsten

by austenisgross



Category: Palaye Royale (Band), Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Awsten, M/M, Top Sebastian, Warped Tour, forbidden ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/austenisgross/pseuds/austenisgross
Summary: Smut of a forbidden ship I made with my friends. Started off as a somewhat joke but grew into something more. If you don't like Sebastian, don't read! This is mainly so my friends can read it lmao.In which Awsten has a crush on Sebastian on Warped Tour 2018 and he takes notice.Sorry for any plot holes it's smut get over it.





	Sleepin' Around; Sebawsten

**Author's Note:**

> For Nick and Cam. Love u both dearly. Enjoy.

Awsten stood sidestage as Palaye Royale closed out the night at Warped Tour. He loved to watch them, really. They had become good friends ever since the tour started.

The purple haired boy's cheeks grew hot as he watched them play. He was lucky that Otto and Geoff weren't there, because he'd have no explanation for his blushing. He knew why, but he didn't want to say anything.

His eyes were glued to Sebastian's fingers as he played the chords on the guitar. His cheeks grew hotter at the sight of the veins in his hands.

Awsten was unintentionally developing a crush on the eldest of the three brothers. His defined features and sharp jawline only made it worse. Not to mention how the man treated him. Whenever they interacted he towered over him, and his voice made the boy's knees weak.

The result of this was him watching Palaye nearly every night on Warped.

The three brothers left the stage then, and he greeted them with a smile. Remi and Em were happy to see him, greeting him with light hugs, as they were sweaty from the show. Last to pass him was Sebastian, who smiled at him in a way that caused his knees to weaken again. The taller of the two reached up and fluffed his soft purple locks, walking past him. Awsten nearly collapsed.

"Aws, c'mon! We're gonna go to the bus." Remi smiled, and he tagged along with the three and their crew to where the busses were parked. The walk was nice, Em and Remi laughing along with him. Awsten couldn't help but keep his eyes on Sebastian, though, who was quiet. The man's eyes were locked onto him, and Awsten felt his cheeks redden. Thank god it was dark out. 

When they made it to their bus, they stood outside, joking around for a bit, which resulted in Awsten on the cement ground laughing his ass off.

Emerson gasped and patted Remington on the shoulder frantically. "Dude! I gotta show you something. We'll be right back!" He pulled his elder brother onto the bus, not giving time for the two others to question. 

This left Awsten alone with Sebastian, laying on the ground. The taller man raised an eyebrow at him, making Awsten blush. To be honest, he looked quite dumb laying on the ground like that. Sebastian held out a hand to the boy, and Awsten sat up, staring at it with wide eyes.

Hesitantly he took it, allowing Sebastian to pull him back onto his feet. The locking of their hands made his face hotter, despite only having contact with him for a few seconds.

"Th-Thanks," He whispered, brushing any loose pebbles off of his clothes.

Sebastian tilted his head at the boy, and Awsten noticed a smile on his face. "You okay, Awsten?"

The sound of his name coming from the man only made his face hotter. "Wh-What, why?"

Sebastian chuckled deeply, making the boy's stomach churn. "You're shaking, and stuttering. You're blushing, too."

That really didn't help Awsten's case. "I-"

He was interrupted then by Remington sticking his head out of the tour bus door. "We're gonna head to bed, I think. Gotta hit the road at six am tomorrow. Night guys. Don't stay up too late!" He waved at them, and Awsten swore he saw him wink at Sebastian sneakily. His head retracted and they were left again, no one in the parking lot around them.

The taller of the two smirked and stepped closer to Awsten, looking down at him. "So, why are you blushing so much lately, hm? You fancy someone on the tour? One of my brothers? Geoff? I know you two have a big liking within your fans."

Awsten was now as red as a cherry. "I-I,"

Sebastian's eyes darkened. "Don't be shy. I won't tell." The lavender haired boy swallowed thickly, stepping backwards, closer to the bus behind him.

"It's not that," Awsten tried to regroup himself, and come off less obvious, retracting into his sweater like a turtle into its shell.

Sebastian's smirk grew, and he suddenly lunged forward, grabbing a fistful of Awsten's sweater and slamming him against the side of the bus. The boy had no time to react, and with this action let out a gasp, crying out innocently and gripping onto the man's forearms. His eyes shut tightly, shaking even worse; he had no idea what was going to happen.

"Tell me, Awsten. Do you think I haven't noticed you backstage at our shows, how hard you stare? How red your face gets when I touch you? The way your words stutter when we talk?"

Awsten couldn't reply. His jaw hung open, and he refused to open his eyes, eyebrows furrowed innocently. The only sound his let out was a squeak, tightening his grip on Seb's forearms.

"Because let me tell you," Sebastian whispered, leaning in so his lips grazed over the singer's ear. "You're so fucking cute when you're nervous."

Awsten couldn't take it anymore, his knees giving out, an innocent moan escaping his parted lips. Luckily Seb had him pinned to the wall hard enough that he didn't collapse. He smirked, loving how weak he made the boy. His hands then grasped his wrists, pinning them above his head with hunger. At this point Awsten felt as if he was shackled to the wall, the only thing keeping him standing was the man's grip on his wrists. "You sound even prettier than I imagined you would." Seb muttered into the boy's ear.

A whimper slipped passed Awsten's lips. "You th-think about me like that?"

Sebastian purred into his ear. "Oh yeah I do." His hips lurched forward into the boy's under him.

Awsten moaned out again. "People could see us, p-please," He whined, grinding against Sebastian despite his worries.

"Hush, song bird; we'll be just fine. Do you want me?"

Awsten whined at the nickname and nodded.

"Tell me what you want, pretty boy." Sebastian licked a hot stripe up his neck.

He moaned innocently, squeezing his fists tightly as he desperately wished he could wrap his fingers in Seb's perfect jet black hair. "I-I want you so bad, please, I want you to ruin me,"

The taller smirked and chuckled into Awsten's ear. "'M gonna fuck you so good, would you like that?"

He cried out, hips lurching forward. "Yes, please Seb, please,"

Seb smirked, looking down at the boy and leaning forward, pressing their lips together for the first time. Awsten whimpered into it, kissing back needily, while Sebastian smiled into it, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip. Awsten felt the pressure lift off of his wrists, immediately tangling his fingers into the man's hair like he so desperately wanted to. Strong hands then gripped his hips, making him whimper softly. Seb then brought his hands underneath Awsten's thighs and hoisted them up so his legs were wrapped around his waist. The younger moaned softly and rolled his hips forward.

"God, I just wanna fuck you right here." Sebastian purred into his ear dominantly.

"W-We don't have any l-lube," Awsten breathed innocently, still checking constantly for people walking by.

"You have some in your suitcase?" The singer nodded in response. "Lovely. We can go get it from your bus, and I'll fuck you behind it, sound good, pretty boy?"

Awsten nodded with hooded eyes before Seb praised him, letting him back onto the ground and following him to the Waterparks tour bus. He couldn't help but stare at the shorter's ass, smirking hungrily. Sebastian took this chance to grab it, biting his lip. The purple boy whimpered out, blushing dark. "You got a cute ass, have I ever told you? I'm surprised every guy on tour isn't lined up to get a piece of it."

His blush darkened. "Y-You're the first this year, when Waterparks was smaller, s-some of the guys from bigger bands hit on me. I let some of them f-fuck me for them to shout out my band, though."

Sebastian whistled, smirking. "Someone's just a little whore, isn't he?"

Awsten kept his gaze on the ground. "I-I guess so," Then they were at his bus, and the smaller boy turned around and told Sebastian to wait outside and to be quiet. He agreed before smacking the boy's ass teasingly, and Awsten yelped softly. "P-Please Seb," He then disappeared into the dark bus, leaving him alone. He smirked to himself proudly, palming at his hardening erection.

His feelings for Awsten had been mutual the whole time, basically. Ever since he met the purple boy he couldn't help but wonder what he sounded like when he was being pressed into a wall, whining. He was flawless, and he was more than excited to finally get inside him.

Sebastian smiled when the boy stepped back onto the concrete, face dark with blush. "All set, baby?"

Awsten nodded. "Y-Yeah. I woke Geoff up by accident and I told him I was going to the Palaye bus for a bit."

The elder nodded with satisfaction. "Good boy." Awsten's cheeks went red and he smiled; although this didn't last long. He was then pinned face first to the side of the tour bus. "Where's the lube?"

Awsten squeaked. "Back pocket,"

Seb smirked and took the opportunity to grope his ass, taking the lube out of his pocket. "Fuck, I need to fuck you now, baby."

At this, Awsten arched his back with a soft moan. "Please, fuck, please." He cried out when his ass was suddenly exposed to the air, Seb taking it upon himself to shove his underwear and jeans down his thighs.

"Keep your hands on the bus. Got it?"

He nodded obediently, legs shaking. His hardening self was exposed to the air as well, which didn't help his situation whatsoever. "S-Seb?"

The other hummed while he pulled himself out of his pants, uncapping the lube onto his fingers. 

"C-Can you finger me? Please? Y-Your hands, I-"

Sebastian hushed him, placing a kiss behind his ear. "You like my hands, don't you?" Awsten nodded again. "Mm. Good boy." He purred, pushing through the boys cheeks and rubbing the lubricant onto his hole. He groaned at the feeling of his entrance. The smaller gasped, hands tensing against the side of the bus. He whimpered loudly, bucking his hips backwards against the other's hand. "You want them inside you?"

"Yes, oh god, yes, please,"

Seb purred a praise into his ear and plunged two fingers into him. He was so fucking tight, too- so he was immediately rubbing his walls, pulling his fingers in and out slowly. "God, you're so tight."

Awsten was going to collapse, his fingers felt so goddamn good, better than he ever imagined. "Oh my god, oh my god, fuck,"

Sebastian purred into the boy's ear. "You like that?"

The singer bit on his wrist, trying to contain his sounds. He couldn't speak, he was so overwhelmed. The other growled and brought his free hand up to pin both of his wrists to the bus. "What did I say?"

Awsten melted at Sebastian's sudden dominance. "I-I'm sorry, please, oh god," His legs were going to give in from shaking so badly. The man he admired so much's fingers were plunging in and out of him, making sickeningly slick sounds and causing his length to twitch. "Fuck, fuck, fuck,"

Sebastian could help but smile to himself. He loved this. Awsten was just so fragile, small, and submissive; all wrapped around his finger(s). "So desperate for me, huh? Tell me what you want." The purple haired boy whimpered- he couldn't get any identifiable words out. Sebastian growled and began fucking his fingers into him faster, pinning him to the side of the bus with his body and bringing his lips to his ear. "I said tell me, slut."

A moan escaped his lips, bucking his hips backwards into his fingers desperately. "Fuck me, please fuck me, please Sebastian,"

He hummed with satisfaction. "Good, pretty boy. More."

"I need this, please, I've needed it for months- ruin me, oh god, please ruin me," he gasped, feeling the fingers inside him pull out. Butterflies flew around inside him and he whined, knowing what was coming next.

Sebastian chuckled at his desperate cries and took himself in his hand, rubbing his tip up and down his aching hole. His cheeks were so plump, as well, he couldn't help him self to grip and slap at them as he ground against him.

Awsten pressed his forehead against the bus, knuckles going white above his head as Sebastian held them there. "Are you gonna be good and keep your hands above your head like I told you?" The smaller boy whimpered and promised he would, sighing when the pressure on his wrists was released. The pressure then moved down to his hips, so their grinding was more steady. Lips returned to his ear and placed soft kisses onto it and behind it, making the boy shiver. "You ready for me, song bird?"

"Yes, god yes."

As soon as he began to push in, Awsten's head whipped backwards onto the other's shoulder. Kisses laced his neck as he was opened more and more, and eventually all of Sebastian's impressive length was inside him. Awsten didn't need to look at it to know it's size.

The singer let out a broken sob, fingers trembling against the cold metal of the bus.

"God, you're so tight for me, baby." Seb groaned into his ear, kissing up and down his throat. His deep thrusts started slow, and immediately Awsten couldn't take it. His back was arched and his head was resting on Seb's shoulder still, eyes rolling into the back of his head. He let out slutty moans whenever his hips made contact with his backside, practically drooling all over himself. "Fuck, you're so good, goddamn." The taller growled, digging his nails into his hips.

Awsten whined, doing his best to keep his fists against the bus and to not touch himself. "I-It's so much, Seb. Fuck me," his words were broken and stuttered, clenching his teeth and curling his toes in his shoes. "It's so big, harder, please,"

Sebastian smirked and licked a stripe up his neck. "Good boy." His hips got faster, and he looked down to watch himself fuck into the boy below him. "You like that, huh?" Awsten dropped his head downwards, the sight of his shaking legs and leaking length all he could see.

"Yes, god yes, more, please." The guitarist laughed evilly at him, scratching his nails down his thighs. "Please touch me, please, I-I can't."

Seb took this opportunity to tease the shorter and began to rub circles into his thighs, slowing his thrusts. "Now why would I do that?"

"I-It hurts, please Seb," He begged, shutting his eyes tightly.

"Fine. Since you're such a good boy for me~" Seb pulled himself out and heard a whimper before he turned Awsten so his back was against the bus. He lifted him up by his thighs and kept him pinned against it, pressing his thighs upwards against his stomach. The singer cried out, biting down on his wrist when he felt Seb line up with his entrance again. "You can touch me, baby. But you can't touch yourself, okay? And keep your eyes on me."

"I-I will." He whispered, immediately tangling his fingers in Sebastian's jet black locks. He smirked and pressed his forehead to Awsten's, locking their gazes.

"Good boy." He purred, staring into his eyes while he pushed into him once again. Awsten felt the butterflies again, letting out a whine of Sebastian's name. His fingers tightened significantly in his hair, pulling it with every thrust.

"Fuck, S-Seb," He desperately wanted to close his eyes, the sight of Sebastian's eyes staring into his was too much. Hell, the situation in itself was too much, but god did this not help.

One of the hands that was digging into his hips began to crawl closer to his leaking self, and he whined, desperate for it. Sebastian only thrusted into him faster, tracing patterns onto the skin around the base of his length. "Are you gonna be a good boy if I touch you?"

Awsten nodded desperately, begging with incoherent words into the other's ear.

The guitarist hummed happily and took the boy's length in his hand. He whimpered at this, feeling the hand apply pressure to him and begin to rub him softly. "I bet you want to cum for me, huh?"

Awsten cried out desperately, eyes rolling into the back of his head and tugging hard at Sebastian's hair. "I-I can't- It's so good,"

He smirked at how much he had broken the boy and groaned, not able to control himself. He pulled his hand from Awsten's length and grabbed his thighs, shoving them open wider. He pressed his face into his neck and bit onto delicate skin. "Touch yourself for me."

Whines of gibberish were heard before he shakily began to jerk himself off. He felt so vulnerable now, and the position he was in was fairly uncomfortable, but he didn't care. Sebastian was the one causing this pain and overbearing amount of pleasure, and that was something he didn't know how to fucking handle.

His hips were slamming into him mercilessly, pounding him into the side of the bus and knocking the wind out of him. "Come on baby. Cum. Cum for me."

Awsten let out a sob of defeat, tears welling up in his eyes. "S-Seb, oh god," he choked, his voice lurching with his body due to the pounding of his ass.

He sunk his teeth into the younger's ear and breathed deeply into it. "Cum for your master, slut boy."

Awsten gasped so loud and so broken it shocked Sebastian. His insides tightened around Seb's cock and his eyes rolled back into his skull. His head bashed against the side of the bus and his mouth was gaping open. The only noises leaving him were broken squeaks and cut off moans. He was shaking so horribly, too. Seb kept thrusting, watching ribbons of cum shoot onto his exposed stomach (which had been exposed due to the other pulling his sweater up so he would not get it messy).

Sebastian muttered praises into his ear, listening to his cries turn into whimpers, his thrusts becoming slower and deeper. Gently, he pulled himself out and allowed Awsten to drop to the ground, almost collapsing because of how weak he was. He then kneeled down and placed a kiss onto his throbbing length. They locked eye contact as Seb stuck out his tongue, lapping up the fluids from off of his stomach. Once he was done, he stood and pressed his lips to the smaller's cheek.

Awsten whined out softly, not wanting into be over. Even though he was getting soft and he was standing with his pants pulled down to his ankles he didn't want it to be over. He then looked up, concerned. "S-Seb, you didn't cum yet," Sebastian smiled at him before he looked down, noticing his hand was slowly rubbing himself. "D-Do you need help?

"Mm. That'd be lovely. Get on your knees and look pretty. I wanna cum all over your cute face."

The singer nodded and obediently kneeled down. "S-Sebby please, please cum on me, make me yours."

Sebastian growled to himself, moving his hand faster and tangling the other in lavender locks. "You're so cute, baby. You did so fucking good." He groaned, loving the sight of the boy's doe eyes below him. "Let me fuck your throat."

"Yes, yes, anything for you." Awsten begged, opening his mouth to invite Seb in. And he did, sliding himself in and using his hair to guide his head. He didn't hesitate, fucking into his hollowed out cheeks with a smirk.

"Good boy. Hungry for my cum, I bet." He purred, feeling himself get closer and closer to climax. He could feel whenever Awsten gagged, and groaned, loving the feeling of his throat around him. "Fuck, b-baby."

Sebastian pulled Awsten off of him, tears running down his cheeks. "Open your mouth," He panted, jerking himself desperately.

"Please cum on me Sebby, please. I want your cum," he whined desperately.

This was enough to send him over the edge, splattering the younger's face with his substance. He groaned at the sight, his tongue out, laced with cum. "You're so hot when you're covered in jizz, Baby."

He watched Awsten smiled weakly and swallow all of the substance that landed in his mouth. He felt himself starting to get hard again, and his face was pink.

Seb lifted him up to a stand, pressing him against the bus again. He pulled his jeans up and dressed him, kissing his lips softly. "I'll see you tomorrow, 'Kay?"

And before Awsten could process it, Sebastian was crossing the parking lot. He was left alone, half hard, face drenched in cum, and an ass sore as all hell. Which kinda got him off.


End file.
